1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk drive is a device for writing data onto a disk and reading data written on a disk. In performing such reading/writing operations, it is important that the disk be rotated at a constant speed.
To keep the disk drive rotating at a constant speed, an encoder may be required, which measures the rotational speed of the spindle motor that rotates the disk. Here, in order for the encoder to measure the rotational speed, the encoder may have to maintain a certain distance from the disk. To this end, the encoder is commonly placed on a resin mold stacked on a board, so that the distance from the disk may be adjusted.
However, with current trends towards thinner disk drives, the gap between the disk and the board is becoming narrower, and thus it may be difficult to provide an adequate distance between the encoder and the disk.